


An Attempt

by Phantomtype



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, come get y'all's juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: Hearts surprises Zamasu with a gift.
Relationships: Hearts/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	An Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> hey here's another heartsmasu fic LOL
> 
> this is a bit after their relationship is established so there's your context, hope u enjoy <3

Zamasu sat alone at a table within the Core Area Warriors’ headquarters. Hearts had asked to meet him there for some reason, and he’d shown up like he said he would, but the other was nowhere to be found. Zamasu liked to think of himself as a patient god, but he still found himself tapping a finger on the crystal table he was seated at. Where was Hearts? Surely he didn’t plan to keep him waiting when he was the one who’d asked him to come in the first place…

As if on cue, the leader of their group emerged from an entryway and headed towards the table. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I was having a bit of trouble.”

Zamasu was about to ask what he could possibly be having trouble with, but he quickly noticed that Hearts was carrying two small teacups in his hands. He furrowed his brow slightly. “... What are those?” he asked cautiously.

Hearts set one of the cups in front of Zamasu before taking a seat across from him with a cup of his own. “What do you think?”

Zamasu decided to ignore the sass, eyeing the contents of the cup he’d been given. “... You don’t expect me to believe this is tea, do you?”

Hearts gave a small, sly grin. “Indeed.”

“Is this what you were having trouble with? Brewing a simple pot of tea?”

The man chuckled softly for a brief moment. “It’s not something I usually find myself doing, I’ll admit.”

Zamasu eyed him skeptically for a moment before shifting his gaze to the cup. Something about it seemed...off, as if it had been brewed incorrectly. “... Don’t tell me this is your attempt at a _romantic gesture_ ,” he ventured, cocking a brow.

Hearts shrugged, the smirk never leaving his lips. “It could just be that I noticed you enjoy a good pot of tea and wanted to show appreciation for my _very special_ partner.”

Zamasu scoffed. “The key word there is ‘ _good_ ’.” He picked up the cup and sniffed it a little. Yes, something had gone wrong here. Still...he ended up taking a sip. He took note of how Hearts seemed to eagerly await his response, so he paused to keep him waiting.

He couldn’t keep it up for long, though, because his disgruntled expression gave away his response before he could make it. “This is awful, Hearts.”

Despite the negative feedback, Hearts laughed as if the other had told a joke. “Well, what can I say? Not everyone can be a master of brewing tea like you.”

That elicited an eye roll from Zamasu as he placed his cup back on the table. “You burned the leaves—a careless mistake made by those who don’t know what they’re doing.”

“Oh, come now, Zamasu. It can’t be _that_ bad, can it?” Hearts lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip for himself. When he took it away, he furrowed his brow and sort of smacked his lips a few times. “... No, actually, you’re right. This is horrible.”

Zamasu folded his hands in his lap, watching the other man make a face as he recovered from the bitter taste in his mouth. If one looked closely enough, they could see the corners of Zamasu’s lips ever so slightly curled upward into a very faint smile of amusement. Fortunately for Hearts, he had a keen eye, and he responded in kind with a smirk of his own. “You seem to be enjoying my failure.”

Zamasu glanced away, though the smile remained. “It is...admittedly quite entertaining.”

“I suppose that’s just part of my charm, then.”

He returned his gaze back to Hearts, whose cocky grin had faded into a genuinely soft smile that Zamasu still wasn’t quite used to...but he wasn’t complaining.

“... I’m inclined to agree.”


End file.
